Day of Tears and Love
by Jish
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and something unfortunate happens to both Stan and Craig, and they have to fix it with Kyle and Tweek, respectively. Stan x Kyle. Craig x Tweek. SLASH! BOY x BOY. RATED M FOR A REASON. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park. **

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY sex story.**

**A/N: This was my first request that was sent to me, and I am finally getting around to it after bout seven months. The story setting in the request is Valentine's Day, and it was a long time ago, but it doesn't really matter.**

**Also, the timeline of this story will be weird. There are two storylines (the second one really a bonus), and the Style one will be first and the Creek one will happen after. But both will "start" from the same point. **

**The request (original words): "**_can you do a request for me? Stan and Kyle are in highschool and it's valentines day and bad luck comes to Stan where Craig and him keep accidentally kissing in some way and Craig likes Tweek and Stan likes Kyle and Kyle keeps accidentally seeing them kiss xD And Kyle avoids Stan and soon Stan goes to Kyles how and shows Kyle how much he loves him by seducing him. Lemon. xD So ya. ^^ if you can't do it then message back and I'll understand. ^^_**" **

**Also, please review!**

**Here it is:**

**Day of Tears and Love**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP *BEEP* *BE-*

The alarm stops ringing as I hit the "off" button.

"Ugh. It can't be time already. I just went to sleep." Goddamn poster. It kept me up until five thirty, and I have to wake up at seven.

I drag myself out of bed and I walk into my room's bathroom. I pee, and I relish the feeling of an emptying bladder. I start to strip of my clothes, and I kick them to the side, going to deal with them after.

I get all my sundries together, and I walk into the shower and turning on the water, forgetting that I need to let it warm up.

"Shit!" I yell to myself and step out of the freezing water, waiting about twenty seconds for the water to heat up. I step in, adjust the water again to a comfortable temperature, and I clean. I take extra care when it comes to hygiene, so I make sure everything is clean.

Once my shower is done, I step out. I dry myself off with my towel that needs replacing, and I put it in the hamper. I pick the dirty clothes up and put them in the hamper as well. I get dressed in my room, comb my hair, and look at my phone:

February 14, 7:30 AM.

It's Valentine's Day. Perfect.

How long have I loved him? Is it five years, or six? It's been a while, that I'm sure of. I have loved him for at least five years. I am in love with Kyle Broflovski, my best friend.

What another crappy Valentine's Day this will be. The last few years have been awful.

Four years ago, Kyle was asked out at least by six girls, and he went with one. He said nothing happened, not even a kiss. That's good for me, but he was upset.

Three years ago, Kyle tried to ask someone out, but they laughed in his face. I had to comfort him while he almost cried from embarrassment. I loved being close to him, but I hated that he was upset.

Two years ago, I was asked out, but I didn't want to go with anyone. I was labeled as a chicken and a pussy, and most guys avoided me for weeks except for Kyle.

Last year, a girl pretended to by Kyle's girlfriend to embarrass him. He cried into my shoulders when he found out, and she was fortunately labeled as a complete whore and nobody messed with Kyle. Still, he was so upset.

I pack my phone in my pocket, get my glasses, put my watch on, and I go downstairs. My mom is awake, eating something that doesn't even look like food. I get myself some cereal, and I eat it without talking. I go back up to my room to get my backpack and math book, and I head downstairs. My mom is waiting, and we drive to school.

I head to my locker, and I see Kyle at his, talking to Tweek. I decide not to interrupt him, and I get my history book from my locker. I start walking until I hear someone shout my name. I turn my head as I turn the corner, and…

SMOOCH!

I pull my lips away from this person's. I look and I see that is none other than Craig Tucker who I have locked lips with.

I look around and I see both Kyle and Tweek staring at us. Kyle looks like he is going to cry, and Tweek looks like he wants to punch someone. Kyle runs off, and Tweek stomps away.

I turn back to Craig, and his face is unreadable.

"Oh my god! Craig, I'm so sorry! It was an accident. Sorry!" I say, and he laughs.

"Stan, I understand. Don't worry. No harm was done." Craig says to me, but that's not true. Kyle is upset. He stares at Tweek momentarily.

"Thanks, Craig. I'm going to go now." I say and I run to my next class, and Craig goes in the same direction as Tweek.

I'll try to talk to Kyle in 2nd Period and at Lunch. I hope he's not mad at me. It was only an accident!

After history, I walk to my second period class. I sit down, and Kyle walks in at the last moment before the bell rings. His eyes are red, and I know he has been crying. He doesn't look at me, the teacher, the board, or anything except his closed textbook.

This is being one shitty Valentine's Day so far.

I don't focus at all in this class or the next class. I jot down the homework and completely check out. Once the bell signaling lunch rings, I immediately run to Kyle's classroom. He is walking out and he sees me. He eyes get teary again, and he runs away from me.

He's avoiding me.

I can't really blame him. It seems that he likes me, and if it's true and he does, that kiss really hurt him. Too bad he doesn't know that I'm in love with him.

Being lunchtime right now, I get my slice of pizza that I get everyday for free. I gobble it up, and look at my homework so far for the classes I didn't pay any attention in. In history, we have a section. Easy. Harmony, nothing as always. And Precaluculus, the review for the test on Monday. Easy.

After lunch, I just sit through my classes, taking notes whenever really needed for homework or whatever, and just wait until school ends. Kyle and I only share 2nd period, so I have to meet up with him after school.

*Riiiiiiiiiiiing*

I get out of my last class and run for Kyle's class. I see him already running away, and I can see he's going to his house. I wait a couple of minutes, before I walk to his house, so it doesn't absolutely creep him out that I'm there.

What am I supposed to say to him when I'm there? That I'm sorry that I accidentally kissed Craig? It was an accident. Maybe I should tell Kyle that I'm in love with him.

I get to Kyle's house, and I knock on the door a few times. He gets up and opens the door. When he sees me, he gets tears in his eyes again.

"Kyle, please. Listen for a minute. Don't cry." I say, and he looks at me, and nods.

"I assume the reason you're upset with me is because I kissed Craig. It was an accident, Kyle. I was turning the corner, and so was he, and it just happened. He understands it was an accident, and I feel so stupid for it happening in the first place." I say, and he nods.

"So you don't…like him or anything." Kyle asks, and I shake my head.

"Of course not, dude. Just because I'm bi doesn't mean that I like those jerky guys. I like you." I say, and I cover my mouth. I didn't want to tell him like that.

His eyes gleam with happiness. He grabs my hand, and pulls me into the house. He closes the door, pins me against the wall, and kisses me. Hard.

I moan into his kiss. I decide to let him take control. He licks my tongue, and I stick it out a bit. He bites, and then kisses it better.

"Sorry, Stanny. My teeth…_slipped_." He moans the last word into my ear. He then grips my crotch, feeling my hardness.

"Take them off, Stanny. Don't leave me waiting you big meany." He says in a naughty-childish voice. It's weirdly erotic.

I finally open my eyes that have been shut since he pushed me against the wall, and I see him naked, stroking his cock. How can I say no to the one I love?

I take my clothes off, and he pushes me down to my knees. I smile up at him, and I grab his dick in my left hand and my dick in my right hand. I stroke the both of us and I take him into my mouth.

I slobber all over his dick. I run my tongue up the sides, push it in the slit in the top (and get rewarded with some precum, too!), and create a big suction around the head.

"Come on, meany Stanny. Don't tease my cock like that. Suck it like a real man." He says, and I grin up at him. He winks, and I know he's loving it just as much as I am.

I deepthroat his cock, making sure I purposefully gag to slobber his dick up some more. I bob my head like one of those pornstars who love dick as much as I do, and he pulls me up.

"Turn around, Stanny." I already know what's going to happen.

I spit in my hand, and finger myself, quickly stretching me, getting ready for a real cock. (I can stretch quickly now because I've been using a dildo Kenny bought for me everyday for months.)

I stick my butt out after I remove my fingers and he slowly pushes his cock in. I shake my butt, wanting to move already.

He thrusts in and out, and I'm stroking myself like I won't ever again. His thrusts get faster, and I feel him pull out. He goes in front of me, and shoots his cum all over my face. I then cum, shooting all over the ground.

I lick my lips, tasting Kyle's cum. I stand up, and I see Kyle is in the towel closet, presumably getting one for my face and the ground. He comes back, and hands me the towel.

I wipe my face, and then I mop the ground with it. When I stand back up, he pushes me against the wall again.

"I love you Stan. I knew you would enjoy that." He says, and kisses me again, softly this time.

"I did. I love you too, Kyle. Happy Valentine's Day!" I say, and we gather our clothes and go up to his room.

**Switch Scenes**

What the hell? Why did Craig kiss him? He should have kissed me!

"Tweek! Wait up!" Craig shouts after me. No! I run around a corner, and hide in the janitor's closet.

I punch the wall, but it doesn't hurt. I'm still so angry. A minute later, he finds me in the closet.

"What do you want?" I ask, and he licks me ear.

"You know, Tweek. We said that what happened last time wasn't a fluke. Stan, that was a complete accident. We both were moving around a corner. But this-" He says and spins me around "-isn't." He says and kisses me and tugs my pants down.

"C-Craig. Wh-what are you doing?" I ask, terrified that we're going to get caught in this closet.

"Many things. Repaying you for not finishing you off last time. Showing you that I love you back. Showing you that it's also nice to be the one to get pleasured sometimes, and not only pleasuring others." He says and licks my dick. I immediately get hard.

He takes my dick into his mouth and sucks hard. He swirls his tongue around my sensitive head, and pulls off. He kisses my head, and licks around my shaft. He pushes his head back onto my dick, taking it all into his throat. He holds it there, gagging on purpose.

"I'm about to cum…" I say, and he puuls my dick out of his throat but still sucks on it. I cum into his mouth and all over his tongue. I see him taste it, and swallow it with a smile.

"Tweek. Let's ditch today. I want your dick again, and you know where." He says with a smirk, and we head to his house.

"Happy Valentine's Day?" I ask, and he only winks and licks my ear. I smile.

**THE END**

**A/N: So, not my best work. However, it actually was by first real Creek thing (not counting the small thing from "Truth Can be a Good Choice"). How was it? I actually wrote a dominant Kyle for once. Not much else to say. Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
